LUNA: Crescent Moon
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Mereka mencari tempat di mana kebebasan dan kedamaian itu ada. Mereka mencari rumah. Mereka mencari bulan. Luna. BTS. ABO! dynamics. Werewolf! AU. Minyoon.


**LUNA: Crescent Moon**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to themselves, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **ABO! dynamics**

.

.

.

 _Fanfic ini bukan sequel atau juga spin off dari LUNA, hanya berupa alternative story_

 _._

.

.

 _Just enjoy it!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepala keluarga itu mati. Dia kalah karena harus bertarung sembari melindungi. Anak-istrinya menangis di sudut gang. Gelap, bau sampah, tambah bau lagi karena darah dari luka-luka di badannya. Seekor anjing besar masih menggeram. Air liurnya menetes-netes. Dia yang telah mengalahkan si kepala keluarga itu. Di belakangnya ada seorang polisi yang melepus santai, tersenyum puas karena buruannya mati dalam ketidakberdayaan. Perempuan dan anak-anak dari keluarga itu dibiarkan hidup, tapi mesti mau dibawa ke pengasingan. Itu satu, di suatu bagian di K-01. Di tempat lain, polisi-polisi dari unit khusus masih berburu bersama anjing-anjing buas mereka. Jalanan disisir untuk memburu _werewolf_ (makhluk jejadian, orang yang bukan orang atau binatang yang bukan binatang—begitu orang K-01 menganggapnya). Kalau ada bau mencurigakan, langsung mereka cari dari mana asalnya. _Werewolf_ mesti ditangkap, sebab di K-01, adalah hal yang dilarang untuk makhluk-makhluk itu tinggal dan hidup bersama manusia. Mereka punya tempat tersendiri. Jauh dari kota; berbatas sungai, berbatas dinding tinggi, dan penuh pengawalan. Bagi orang-orang K-01, diasingkannya para _werewolf_ adalah kedamaian. Namun di sisi lain, bagi para _werewolf,_ diasingkannya mereka adalah keburukan. Tak ada bulan di Eta (r: nama tempat pengasingan). _Werewolf_ butuh bulan. Jika tak ada sembahan, mereka sama saja dengan mati. Dan memang, para _werewolf_ yang masuk ke dalam Eta rata-rata tak hidup lama. Kalau pun lama, jadi gila.

Dulu sekali, manusia dan _werewolf_ pernah hidup berdampingan. Tapi tiada ketentraman yang abadi. _Werewolf_ mulai diusir semenjak penyebab berkurangnya populasi manusia kota ditemukan. _Werewolf_ yang ditunjuk. Mereka dikatakan telahmemburu manusia. Memang benar, sebagian dari para _werewolf_ yang tinggal di kota menjadikan manusia sebagai mangsanya. Mereka kelaparan. Iklim yang sangat buruk kala itu membuat K-01 dan bagian lain di negeri K kena krisis. Jika manusia bisa membuat formula untuk menggantikan asupan makanan, _werewolf_ tidak. Mereka butuh makanan utuh. Mereka butuh mangsa. Mereka butuh daging. Kelaparan itu membuat para pemimpin _pack_ berkeliaran untuk memberi makan keluarga mereka. Orang-orang di jalan diambil dagingnya. Sisa-sisa tubuh orang-orang itulah jejak yang kemudian ditemukan. Para _werewolf_ ditangkap. Yang melawan akan dibunuh. Yang memilih untuk menyerah akan dibawa ke pengasingan. Eta yang pernah ditinggalkan dan menjadi kota mati kemudian dilingkari tembok raksasa. Di sanalah para _werewolf_ yang terbuang kemudian ditempatkan.

Malam itu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, diisi oleh bunyi sirine yang nyaring. Mobil-mobil _jeep_ ada di tiap-tiap jalan protokol. Polisi-polisi berpatroli. Anjing-anjing mereka berpencar. Suasana kota mencekam tiap habis matahari tenggelam. _Werewolf_ bersembunyi. Mereka merapatkan pintu dan mengunci ruang bawah tanah. Tidak ada yang namanya tidur nyenyak. Tiap malam adalah ancaman.

"Jimin, tolong bersembunyilah di dalam lemari dan jangan keluar sampai Ibu meminta. Ya?"

"Tapi Bu—"

Lemari itu ditutup rapat. Tak ada yang Jimin lihat dari dalam. Pengap. Takut. Bocah sepuluh tahun itu duduk mengkerut di sudut, di balik ujung-ujung mantel yang panjang dan tebal. Saat itu dia ingat ayahnya tak juga kembali sejak kemarin. Jimin tak tahu pula kenapa ada suara-suara lelaki di dalam rumahnya. Dia tak tahu kenapa ibunya berteriak marah. Dia tak tahu kenapa ada suara _dor_ keras. Ribut-ribut itu kemudian menghilang. Yang dia tahu, ketika keluar dari lemari itu entah setelah berapa lama, kamar ibunya sudah kacau balau. Ada darah setengah kering di lantai. Ibunya tergeletak.

"Ibu?"

Patroli selesai kala matahari terbit. Ayah Jimin tak juga kembali. Ibunya tak juga bangun meski Jimin memaksa.

.

.

.

 _LUNA: Crescent Moon_

.

.

.

 _ **K-01, now**_

"Hei Jim, kau sedang apa?"

"Memandangi awan. Apa perlu kau tanya?"

Yang matanya pandangi memang awan. Tapi di kepalanya tergambar Ibu, dan sedikit kenangan tentang Ayah. Dia sudah banyak lupa. Seringnya dia menolak untuk mengingat-ingat tentang masa lalunya. Sekarang wajah-wajah itu telah mengabur, tak lagi dia tahu persisnya bagaimana. Semua cuma tebakan. Mungkin dulu wajah Ibu begini, Ayah begitu...

Dia diam tak menoleh sementara kawannya, Taehyung, ambil tempat di sebelah dan turut berbaring seperti dirinya.

"Punggungku jadi hangat. Tapi memandangi awan yang geraknya lambat seperti siput apa enaknya?" Taehyung melirik Jimin, tapi lelaki itu tetap diam, seperti tak ada niatan untuk menjawab sama sekali. "Jim?"

"Tidak ada enaknya."

"Kadang bicara denganmu terasa seperti bicara dengan batu," keluh si pirang itu, membuang muka dari Jimin.

Mereka berebahan di sepetak atap di suatu siang. Langit benar-benar biru. Awannya banyak. Yang bentuknya besar geraknya lambat sekali. Sambil memandang mereka menunggu. Kalau matahari tak tertutupi awan mereka akan memicing kesilauan. Angin membuat suntuk. Lama keheningan dibiarkan hadir di antara keduanya. Taehyung yang bosan kemudian bangun, lalu duduk. Kakinya ditekuk. Matanya menerawang ke atas, tetap, sembari menengadah.

"Aku selalu ingin melihat bulan dan langit malam sebebas kita melihat matahari, awan dan langit siang seperti sekarang ini. Tapi... mustahil. Keinginan itu kosong." Taehyung berujar. "Kita terus hidup dalam persembunyian. Menyamar menjadi manusia supaya tak ditangkap dan diasingkan. Kabur kalau ada yang mencurigai. Lama-lama aku tak akan kenal bauku sendiri karena melulu ditutupi dengan bau lain..."

Ujarannya membuat Jimin menoleh. Mata kelabunya dan warna biru milik Taehyung bertemu. Mereka saling memandang sesaat, sebelum Taehyung menghela napas dan mengembalikan tatapannya pada langit luas.

"Aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin ... berlari dengan empat kakiku," tukasnya.

Jimin memicing karena gumpalan awan besar berlalu.

Sudah lama, lama sekali sejak Jimin mengubah dirinya terakhir kali. Ia ingat bulu ayahnya berwarna abu-abu. Dirinya pun sama. Sang ibu sering memuji karena bulunya lebih terlihat cerah. Dia selalu duduk menunggu bulunya dibelai. Dulu ia tak tahu kalau ibunya bukan dari bangsa _werewolf._ Dia kira sang ibu memang tak pernah ada niatan untuk mengubah-ubah wujud (dari manusia ke serigala, serigala ke manusia) seperti dirinya. Ternyata, sang ibu adalah seorang manusia. Dan Jimin baru mengetahui fakta itu setelah dia beranjak dewasa. Ibunya mati ditembak karena ketahuan tinggal (hidup) bersama _werewolf_. Jimin yang baunya tersamarkan oleh baju-baju Ibu kala itu seperti diselamatkan oleh sesuatu hingga anjing-anjing para polisi tak menyadari keberadaannya sama sekali. Ketika dia ceritakan keajaiban ini pada Taehyung, si pirang itu katakan kalau Jimin diselamatkan oleh _Luna._

Bangsa werewolf memang memercayai paham kuno yang menyebut bahwa bulan adalah sumber kehidupan. _Luna_ -lah titisannya. _Luna_ adalah para _werewolf_ putih. Meski mereka telah lama punah, kekuatannya diyakini masih ada. Sebab, seperti bulan yang selalu berotasi pada bumi, hanya raga mereka yang musnah, jiwanya terus melindungi.

Jimin sendiri tak pernah benar-benar meyakini itu. Kehidupan yang dijalaninya sekarang ini seolah tak memberi waktu untuknya merenungi siapa _Luna_ dan apa sangkut-paut bulan dengan dirinya.

"Oh ya, setelah ini, mari kita pergi ke selatan. Dekat sini ada penangkaran rusa. Kalau bisa, kita curi satu yang gemuk dan besar untuk persediaan makanan," kata Taehyung.

"Tempat itu pasti dijaga ketat."

Taehyung mendengus. "Aku tahu, tapi pasti ada kesempatan, bukan? Memangnya kau mau makan manusia? Ayolah. Kita menyamar lagi. Aku mau mengambil resiko demi mengenyangkan cacing-cacing di perut ini."

"Kau datang ke sana, lalu belum tentu pulang dengan perut kenyang. Bisa jadi anjing-anjing mutan itu yang kenyang memakanmu."

" _Alah!_ Jangan bicara begitu kalau kau juga lapar." Si pirang itu berdiri, merentangkan tangan lalu meregangkan otot. Siang akan habis. Dia tak mau berleha lama-lama.

Jimin tak lantas bangun meski Taehyung mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Dia tetap berebahan, tetap memandang langit. Tapi lagi-lagi, yang ada di kepalanya adalah lain. Kali ini tentang rusa. Iya, dia memang lapar. Saat bangun, dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Taehyung tengah melihat ke arahnya.

"Omong-omong, kau tadi menyebut pulang, ya?" tanya lelaki itu untuk memastikan. Tapi pertanyaannya tak sepele. Sebab dalam sorot matanya yang nampak jelas adalah keraguan, tentang kata _pulang_. "Apakah kita punya tempat untuk pulang? Sedang kota kita ini, tak pernah terasa seperti rumah..."

Angin berembus. Anak-anak rambut mereka tersapu. Taehyung butuh jawaban, tapi Jimin malah menjatuhkan pandangannya pada permukaan atap yang tak mulus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _LUNA: Crescent Moon_

 **CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebenernya saya cuman niat mau bikin side story buat LUNA. Cuman cerita pendek sependek drabble gitu. Tapi jadinya malah lain... Mana continued lagi hahahahah. Ah sudahlah. Anggap aja saya nitip draft. Kalau ada wangsit, mood, dan waktunya, cerita ini bakal saya lanjutkan. Jujur waktu nulisnya, percikan-percikan ide itu baru muncul sedikit. Entah, mungkin sehabis ini bakal saya kembangkan. Dan sekali lagi, kalau ada wangsit, mood, dan waktunya, cerita ini bakal saya lanjutkan._

 _Buat sementara segini dulu aja ya?_

 _Makasih buat yang udah baca._


End file.
